This invention relates to apparatus to be utilized by an operator in an automated process of adhering a clamp, normally a circular metal clamp, to a tubular hose. In a production facility it is necessary to be able to precisely locate the hose end, scrub/roughen (e.g. prepare) a spot on the end region of the hose to which a clamp will be secured, place a metered amount of quick-setting adhesive on that region, move a clamp into precise position spaced from the adhesive and then press the clamp into position while the adhesive sets. The apparatus for accomplishing these steps must be precise, simple to use (e.g. to load and unload the clamps and hose), and have capability to accommodate a substantial variety of hose pieces and clamps with simple change of type specific tooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,218 discloses a hose construction and method of making. A toggle clamping means is directly glued to the hose by a single spot of adhesive disposed between the clamping means and the hose. Japanese patent number 58211836 also discloses a clamping means secured to a hose.